


Daryl's little child.

by Daryldixon2



Series: Parent Daryl [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Parent Daryl Dixon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: Spoiler: Based of Season 9 episode 2. If you don't like spoilers then Don t read this. Daryl Dixon is given a 1 year old little girl from a dying Savior. He is asked to raise her. But that was 7 months ago.It's been 8 months since Negan was defeated, but still alive in a cell. Daryl is coexisting with the Saviors as their leader. Even though he Don't want to be he will do it. DaniThis will be a series.





	Daryl's little child.

**Author's Note:**

> Daryl is building a bridge with Aaron talking to him about Gracie. Aaron also tells Daryl when he sees Daryl with 1 year old Evie he sees a wonderful father in Daryl. Evie is sitting next to Daryl as a Savior starts causing trouble.

Daryl Dixon and Aaron were with each other and building a bridge. Evie was sitting next to Daryl and Aaron sees her with Daryl's red cloth. Daryl was putting another board down. Henry came over to give Evie a cup of water. She was having help drinking it. Evie was walking around and Justin was working. Daryl looked up to keep a watchful eye on Evie. She then walked over to Regina who smiled and hugs her. Evie came back, and Daryl had Evie under him. He really don't trust Justin around his adopted daughter. Evie was playing with a hammer, and Daryl gently took that away.

"You can't have that." Daryl said softly.   
"You're such a wonderful father to Evie." Aaron said.   
"She's a handful." Daryl said.  
"And you handle it perfectly too." Aaron said.  
"Really?" Daryl said.  
"I said no there's not enough." Henry said.

Henry was shoved down by Justin, and everyone else stopped and stared. Aaron pulled Evie by him and Daryl stopped Justin from harming Henry.

"Kids just doing his job." Daryl said. "Get back to work."  
"You ain't my boss." Justin said. " I don't need a babysitter anymore. "  
"Hey!" Daryl said angrily.

Daryl grabbed Justin. Justin went to punch him but missed. Daryl on the other case didn't miss. He got Justin right in the nose. Justin fell down, and threw Sand in Daryl's eyes. Evie started crying when she sees Daryl body slammed to the ground. The Saviors saves Daryl. Evie came up and laid on him. Daryl held her and sat up with anger in his eyes. He got up with Evie, and walked off the bridge. He had Henry follow him. They went into Carol's tent and Rick Grimes came in after he was told what has happened. Carol took Henry and Evie to Lauren. Daryl walked out minutes later and sat down. Lauren and Evie came over and she told Daryl Evie was good. Daryl nodded and Evie got into his lap and he cuddled her close to him.


End file.
